To, My Love
by littlejumper123
Summary: Draco Malfoy reminiscing on his life with Hermione. Inspired by the two sentence story by tuskedlemon, "You wake up. She doesn't."


**This story is based around two sentence stories I found online. This one is based on:**

**"You wake up. She doesn't" by tuskedlemon**

**To, My Love**

Every day with Hermione felt like falling asleep under the sun. The first time I told her I loved her, she slapped me. Typical, all I ever did was try to get the woman's attention! I'll admit, not always in the best way. I remember that day clearly. I'd walked into the library to read and watch her from afar but this time I happened to bump into her and that bloody know-it-all couldn't let it go!

_"Watch where you're going Malfoy" she' spat._

_"Maybe if you didn't have your nose in that book you'd have seen me, Granger", curse that wasn't what I meant to say. Sorry I tried to mutter again to no prevail. That was when she poked in me my chest, her finger tip burnt through my shirt._

_"Well, what do you say Malfoy?" she probed. Shit! what had she asked me? I love you, I mutter to myself again._

_"Speak up ferret-boy" she insisted. Wait, had I said that out loud? _

_"I love you" I say to her shoes, my eyes like weights on the ground. Suddenly, I've lost my nerve and my mouth is betraying me once again._

_"I beg your pardon?" she said, then her palm met my cheek, staining my skin in the most beautiful heat. Admittedly, I probably shouldn't have leaned in for a kiss.._

She avoided me like it was a ritual after that, I didn't make eye contact with her till the war. Merlin she was beautiful in the war. Well, she always was but it was like it had awoken her soul, she glowed with magic. By far the Order's most powerful witch, she threatened the likes of my Aunt Bella, and that is saying a lot. It was the night we raided Hogwarts, I was always part of the big raids. I'm ashamed to say I was Voldemort's favourite, envied by many of my peers. I could never understand why, I'd have given it up if it was that simple but life isn't. If The Dark Lord knew about this night, I'd be long dead by now.

_I_ _stumble down a dark, narrow corridor. That last curse nearly hitting me, bloody Weasley. I'd heard Granger's voice and he'd caught me off guard. Well, it didn't matter now I was already running towards the sound of her voice throwing spells. I pulled my mask down and ran into the wrecked classroom, full of empty stretchers, she must have been resting when he found her. It would explain why she was trapped in the corner, clearly weak and... shit, is that blood? Her jeans stained almost black on her left thigh, she hasn't noticed me step into the classroom however she wouldn't recognise me right now anyway. To my advantage neither has the other death eater, I run over careful to be stealthy. I come up from behind him as he raises his wand, a torture curse I'm sure is dancing on his tongue but before he can speak I whisper something into his ear. His limp body crashes to the ground and Granger's eyes are fixed on me. I quickly send a hex in her direction, shes still in shock sp doesn't have time to react and her body goes weak against the wall. I quickly look around, thankfully the room and corridor are still deadly silent except for the faint cries. I tuck my wand into my dark robes before I move over to her and grab her hand._

_We arrive at my flat, and I lift her to my bed. Shes still sleeping as I tend to her leg wound. I remove her jeans to see the damage, ah exactly what I thought. She'd been hit with a misfired hex and it had burnt through her skin to the bone although nothing compared to what the original damage had intended. I go to my cupboard and collect a few items to begin her healing process. I shut the cupboard and turn around, and shes standing up. Her wand held tightly in her hand, so tightly shes shaking. I hold my hands up, to show her I mean no harm and my eyes travel to the wound on her thigh, currently dripping blood onto my floor. She follows my eye trail and becomes immediately aware shes wearing no pants, I her eyes well up and it takes everything in me not to wrap my arms around her. _

_"Granger, I, I," words fail me. Her eyes meet mine for the first time in 7 years, they haven't changed, her brown orbs are so soft. I try to bare my soul to her through my eyes yet she breaks away before I can show her._

_"I, I saved, you" The words fall out of my mouth like eggs crashing on the floor; a fucking mess. _

_"I know" she whispers, her voice made me think of warm honey and how I wish she'd speak to me forever so I could listen. I take a step forward, trying my luck and she doesn't move. She begins to lower her arm and she meets my eyes again. This time I have to show her, no matter how hard it is. I hear her wand flutter against my cold, wood floor, my eyes locked on hers. I reach her and she shudders as my hand touches her cheek. I can taste the fear that seeps out of her skin when my thumb brushes over her lips and I lick my own. I'm making sure I get my kiss this time._

For two years I dreamt about that kiss, touched myself in the shower and lost concentration too many times around Voldemort. That witch had ruined me, and I'd let her. I'd let her a thousand times over if it meant I could relive that moment. For all I knew she was dead after that until five months ago she turned up on my door step at that very same flat.

_She'd lost her glow, I never asked why. I was already sucked into her enigmatic mind games, she led me by my hand to my own bedroom. I almost convinced myself at one point it must have been a dream until we got to my room and she pushed me against the wall, her lips hitting mine. There wasn't time to talk, I understood the urgency in her touch because it flowed out of me too. She scrambled with the buttons on my shirt, her small fingers fumbling together as I knitted my fingers through her hair to bring her closer to me. I pulled her top over her head and took her to my bed, I pushed her onto her back and began to attack her pants. My fingers getting caught in her jean button, we shared an awkward smile as our chest heaved, both caught up in the moment. I tugged her pants down and discarded them on the floor with my own. The scar on her left thigh was more prominent than I'd expected which caused me to lean down and trace light kisses over it. I continued up her thigh and the pad of my thumb rubbed circles over her cotton knickers. Her heat was more than evident, making my thumb glisten slightly. I chanced a look up to her and her eyes were locked on me, her lashes fluttering as my tongue darted across her sensitive skin above her knickers. I drew my hands up her thighs and around to her hips then hooked my fingers under the hem, pulling them down painfully slow. Relishing the moment as I knew it would be fleeting. Goose bumps lined her skin as I pressed my lips to her folds. She tasted like honey drizzled air, how is that even possible. I would breathe her scent for the rest of my life. She came undone before me and I thanked whoever was up there the moment her lips touched my cock. This perfect woman knelt before me, I wished one day I could kneel before her and ask her to be mine forever. Until death do us part. _

That night I lost my virginity to Hermione Granger, the love of my life. When I woke the next morning, I'd half expected her to leave again so you can imagine the rush of emotion I felt as she lay in my arms the next morning. I watched her breathe, until my mind stopped thinking. That morning when she spoke, she uttered three words that I'd never expected.

_"I have cancer"_

She had said, my mind had went blank. I might be a Pure-blooded prick but I fucking know what cancer is, and everything it entailed. I never replied to what she had said, I didn't need to, that's what we did. We spoke with our eyes, and she knew I understood. That's why I'd pulled her closer to me, and that's why she never mentioned my muffled tears into her hair. I sit here now, at her bedside. None of her family ever visit and she never tells me why. Potter and Weasley didn't know, she said, she told me it was better that way although I was sure she was speaking to herself when she said it. I begin reading to her, I know how to takes her mind off the cancer eating its way through her. A nurse interrupts as I reach the end of the first line.

"Mr Malfoy, Hermione is very sick and I think..." she began, I motion for her to stop as I place the book down and I lead her into the hall.

"You think I'm not aware?" I reply bluntly, not caring about her point. My eyes darting back to make sure the door is closed.

"I think she needs time to rest Mr Malfoy, I mean no disrespect to you but you look like you could do with some rest too. When was the last time you slept?"

"That's frankly none of you business, nurse..." I search for a name badge "_Matthews_. I'm not leaving so if you have anything else to say, I demand you hurry up" She opens her mouth and closes it again, clearly taken aback by my rudeness. "I thought as much", I say as I leave her in the hall and pull the door open to Hermione's room. Her eyes roam around the room and lock on mine, I smile back. "Sorry about that, where were we? Oh yes", I pick up our book and sit next to her and begin reading. Before I know it I'm rubbing drool off my cheek as my eyes dart to the digital clock on the nightstand, '5:32am'. The red lights are burning into my eyes in the darkness, I sit up and place the book lying on my lap onto the floor then take Hermione's hand in mine. So cold, I rub my thumb over the back of my hand and reality dawns on me. I quickly move my fingers to her wrist, "Hermione, my love"

"Wake up, sweet. Please, I'm right here.", my hands start to tremble as I think about calling for a nurse, yet my mind tells me its too late. "Please love, you can't leave me here alone" I whisper, I beg, I plea. I scramble with the pocket inside my jacket and pull out a small, circular box. "Hermione, my love. I was waiting till our anniversary, we talked about it remember. You said you'd make it, you promised. See, I had this big surprise". Tears begin violently rolling down my cheeks yet I'm not sobbing, the box falls to the floor clattering as I tried to open it. I quickly pick it back up, opening it and pulling the ring free. I take her hand and push the ring on, "It's not too late, see 'Mione?". I summon the pain relief medicine from the cabinet, "we'll be together soon my love". There's a note I've written that I'd placed inside the box, I place it into her hand and closing her fingers over it. I drink down the rest of the tablets from the bottle before I wrap my hand around hers and let sleep overcome me in a soft haze.

* * *

I wake up with a spluttering cough, gasping for air. I pull my hand out from under his and I realize there is something in my palm. Its a small piece of parchment, I unfold it and it reads:

"To, My love,

I am yours forever, you have stolen my heart and soul yet I do not wish for them back.

Yours, for eternity

Draco Malfoy."

Something glistens out of the corner of my eye before I realise he isn't waking up.


End file.
